Earth-6110
Earth-6110 is a universe very similar to the Ultimate Universe. French, let me know if I #^&%ed up on any of this, rule wise. History Pre History 20th Century Mutants Age of Heroes Gah Lak Tus Ultimatum Tomorrow's Children Divided we Fall Cataclysm Ultimate End Battle of Nightmares During a battle between the Ultimates and Dark Ultimates, the Maker uses the Infinity Gauntlet all at once. At the same time, an alternate Infinity Gauntlet was used in Earth-2773, Earth-7166, and Earth-4313. This causes these four realities to flicker into the solar system of a Distant, Shadowed World. On one of the neighboring planets, the people of 6110 finds a planet that is inhabited by nothing but killer robots. (Author's Note: This universes actions in the Battle of Nightmares is to be similar to Secret Wars Ultimate End) Characters Ultimates Spider Family Spider-Man (-1610-).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Spider-Man 2 (-1610-).jpg|Spider-Man II (Miles Morales) Black Widow (3056).jpg|Black Widow III/Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) X-Men Wolverine (Earth-27457).jpg|Wolverine (James Howlett) Kitty Pryde (Earth-1610).jpg|Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) Earth-10 Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine II (James Hudson Jr.) Leaders Captain America (Earth-6152).png|Captain America (Steve Rogers) Thor (Earth-2992).jpg|Thor Odinson 1215283-ultimate ironman.jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury 6.jpg|Nick Fury Hawkeye defends Tony (Earth-32468).jpg|Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Vigilantes Punisher61726.jpg|Punisher (Frank Castle) Other Heroes ScarletWitch1.JPG|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Lensherr) Jean Grey1680.png|Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) Invisible Woman (Castaways).jpg|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) Bombshell (1260).jpg|Bombshell (Lana Baumgartner) Black Panther (1260).jpg|Black Panther (T'Challa Udaku) Human Torch (4126).png|Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Wasp61726.png|Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Red Wasp (Earth-RSR).jpg|Red Wasp (Petra Laskov) Colossus (Titan).jpg|Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Benjamin_Grimm_(Earth-1610).jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) Daredevil_(Earth-1610)_005.jpg|Daredevil (Matt Murdock) John_Blaze_(Earth-1610)_001.JPG|Ghost Rider (John Blaze) Rogue_ultimate_002.png|Rogue (Marian Carlyle) Professor X (516).jpg|Professor X (Charles Xavier) Yellowjacket (1260).png|Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) Felicia_Hardy_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_152.JPG|Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) Dagger 6940.jpg|Dagger (Tandy Bowen) Cyclopsxmen.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) MonicaChang.JPG|Black Widow II (Monica Chang) Doctor-Strange-(Earth-1610).png|Dr. Stephen Strange Jr. Elizabeth_Ross_(Earth-1610).png|She-Hulk (Betty Ross) Sam_Wilson_(Earth-1610)_002.jpg|Falcon (Sam Wilson) Scott_Lang_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Avengers_vs._New_Ultimates_Vol_1_3.jpg|Giant-Man (Scott Lang) Vision_(Herald)_(Earth-1610)_005.jpg|Vision Captain Marvel (Gods & Legends).jpg|Captain Marvel II (Rick Jones) Cassie Lang1640.jpg|Stature (Cassie Lang) Firestar (Excel).jpg|Firestar (Liz Allan) Cloak 6940.jpg|Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) Ronin.png|Ronin (Marc Spector) Emma_Frost_(Earth-1610).jpg|Emma Frost Cataclysm_-_Ultimate_Comics_X-Men_001-009.jpg|Mach Two (Nomi Blue) Iceman (Spideyverse).jpg|Iceman (Bobby Drake) Tumblr_mevh3dWiiM1rse64oo1_1280.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Alison_Blaire_(Earth-1610)_003.jpg|Dazzler (Alison Blaire) Polaris (Dark Exiles).jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane) TEiling as War Machine AE152312.JPG|War Machine (James Rhodes) Mahr Vehl4816.png|Captain Marvel (Mahr-Vehl) Dark Ultimates Maker (-1610-).jpg|Maker (Reed Richards) Deadpool (Earth-27457).jpg|Deadpool (Wadey Wilson) Green Goblin (Earth-0161).jpg|Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Venom (Earth-27457).jpg|Venom Robert_Bruce_Banner_(Earth-1610)_012.jpg|Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Dr doom.png|Dr. Doom (Victor Van Damme) Ultimate Carnage.jpg|Carnage ("Gwen Stacy") Gregory Stark (Earth-5430).jpg|Gregory Stark Pietro as Quicksilver (1260).jpg|Quicksilver (Pietro Lensherr) Galactus opens the portal to Earth.png|Gah Lak Tus Magneto and the Brotherhood Post-Crisisverse.jpg|Magneto (Erik Lensherr) RedSkull.png|Red Skull AgeOfPrimitivesApocalypse.jpg|Apocalypse KaineEUM.jpg|Kaine Scorpion (Earth-2992(.png|Scorpion Black Widow 4816.jpg|Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) Modi (1260).jpg|Modi Thorson Exiles Dr.Octopus.jpg|Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) Ultron (9116).jpg|Ultron Hobgoblin (1260).jpg|Hobgoblin (Harry Osborn) Rhino (Gallery).jpg|Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) Lizard1.jpg|Lizard (Curt Conners) Blob_(Franklin)_(Earth-1610).jpg|Blob (Frank Dukes) Bruce_Banner_(Nerd_Hulk)_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Avengers_3_Vol_1_5.JPG|Vampire Hulk Sabretooth (Excel).png|Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Frank_Oliver_(Earth-1610)_0002.jpg|Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) Ultimate_Comics_Thor_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg|Loki Odinson Electro.png|Electro (Max Dillon) Beetle.png|Beetle Elektra-(Earth-1610).png|Elektra Natchios Nathaniel_Essex_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_X-Men_Vol_1_12.JPG|Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) Peter_Parker_(Tarantula)_(Earth-1610)_0001.png|Tarantula Scorpion_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Spider-Man_Vol_2_6_0001.jpg|Scorpion (Max Gargan) Wilson_Fisk_(Earth-1610)_0001.png|Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) Prowler Earth-112.jpg|Prowler (Aaron Davis) Mystique (1618).png|Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Sandman.jpg|Sandman (Flint Marko) Omega-Red-(Earth-1610).png|Omega Red Nihil_(Earth-1610).jpg|Annihilus Taskmaster (9116).jpg|Taskmaster (Tony Masters) Vulture 851815.png|Vulture (Blackie Drago) Modok1.jpg|MODOK (George Tarleton) Category:Earth-6110 Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95